The Cullens Read Twilight
by rubyred21
Summary: A strange package appears on The Cullens doorstep, it contains 5 books, twilight newmoon elipse, breaking dawn, and midnight sun, This is the one where they read Twilight. A month before Bella arrives. Edwards P.O.V so far but I might change it.
1. Preface

AN: Not a long one. Just hey, thanks for reading, third fanfic, but i started them all in the same two months so I'm pretty new at this. Point out any mistakes in reviews please. :D If you read please review... I just wanna know how many people are reading it.

Edward p.o.v

"We're getting a package." Squeled Alice. She ran too the door and on the doorstep was a brown package. She got a vision of 5 books. She then started to sing hot 'n' cold by Katy perry in her head. I groaned and tried to bock her out. I _hate _that song. She ran into the living room where all my family were sitting, ready to see what was inside. "Open it!" belowed Emmett. He was such a kid. Alice opened the box and took out the five books. Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun. Alice picked up twilight and opened the book. "What about the blurb?" I asked. She laughed and said " I'll tell you.. later." I frowned. A note fell out of the box.

_'To the Cullens, This books are for you, I suggest you read Twilight first then new moon, Eclipse, then breaking dawn, you can read Midnight sun after breaking dawn, or after twilight you choose. It would now be wise to change the future, because it is likely to happen anyway. Stephanie Meyer.' _

"I'll read twilight then." said Alice.


	2. First sight

**"FIRST SIGHT" **

**"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was**

**seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing**

**my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell**

**gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named**

**Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this**

**inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America." **

"So it is this forks..." pondered carsille.

"**It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped**

**with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been**

**compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the**

**year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie,"**

"Charlie swan?" asked Jasper.

"Probably." I said.

**"Vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror.**

**I detested Forks." **

"Why did she move here then?" asked Rosalie. She was an right-to-the-point type of person.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous,**

**sprawling city.**

**"Bella,"**

**"**Ah, Bella Swan, alot of the people at school have been thinking about her." I said, though they had thought Isabella, it was an obvious nickname.

**My mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on**

**the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of**

**panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving,**

**erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so**

**the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in**

**her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so**

**frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"Why is she going if her mum says she doesnt have to go?" Asked Emmett. I shrugged. He was perfect for Rosalie.

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll**

**come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was**

**gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to**

**Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother**

**me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"Why would she be worried about going in a car with her own Dad?" Thought Esme aloud**.**

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely**

**pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of**

**permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to**

**help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone**

**would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew**

**he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me,**

**I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just**

**unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun**.

"Dramatic much?" asked Rosalie chuckling**.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is**

**Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind**

**buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven**

**around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic**

**like a cop.**

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the**

**plane.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and**

**steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie**

**to his face**.

"He is her dad." laughed Esme**.**

**I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for**

**Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter**

**wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped**

**in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as**

**opposed to just "good car."**

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy.**"

Rosalie let out an sound to show her distaste.

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?" La Push is the tiny Indian**

**reservation on the coast."**

"Mutts." Emmett, me, jasper, Alice and Rosalie said.

"Kids.." Warned Esme.

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking**

**painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't**

**drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the**

**question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old,**

**really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**

**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest,"**

Rosalie grimaced.

**He admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it**

**if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very**

**least.**

Emmett chuckled.

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift."**

**Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

Emmett laughed again.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road**

**when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out**

**loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my**

**being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me.**

**And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that**

**was pretty much it for Conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees,**

**their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the**

**ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

"Alien planet..." Chortled Emmett.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom**

**house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those**

**were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked**

**on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new**

**to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous**

**cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it.**

"Ugh, she has no taste!" Rosalie groaned.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could**

**see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets**

**damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched,**

**surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

**"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just**

**that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking**

**two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that**

**faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me**

**since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the**

**yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my**

**childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for**

**a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer,**

**with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone**

**jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch**

**easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have**

**to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to**

**unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my**

**mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to**

**stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears**

**escape. I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag.**

"The poor dear.." Said Esme effectiontily.

**I would save that for**

**bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven**

— **now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in**

**my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together —**

**their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"Not as freaky as us." Smirked Emmet. I then got an image of Rosalie with a whip. I shuddered and glarred at him. Rosalie was my sister -blood or not- even if we lacked blood all together.

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my**

**advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty,**

**blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go**

**with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair,**

**despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow,**

**obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to**

**play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone**

**else who stood too close.**

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my**

**advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty,**

**blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go**

**with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair,**

"Or being a vamp, can't forget that one." Emmett cracked up at his own joke. And he wondered why I called him immature.

**Despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow,**

**obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to**

**play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone**

**else who stood too close.**

We all laughed.

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of**

**bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up**

**after the day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my**

**tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower,**

**unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucentlooking**

— **but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying**

**to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a**

**niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well**

**to people, period. Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the**

**planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page.**

**Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the**

**rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my**

**brain.**

"I wonder what her thoughts will be like.." I thought out loud.

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And**

**tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night,**

"I probably wouldn't have either." Emmett laughed once again**. **

**Even after I was done crying. The constant**

_**whooshing **_**of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the**

**background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the**

**pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally**

**settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the**

**claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like**

**a cage.**

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I**

**thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.**

Emmett laughed again.

**Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he**

**left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and**

**examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets,**

_'I would love to decorate that place..' _thought Esme.

**and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed. My mother had painted the**

**cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house.**

**Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a**

**row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas,**

**then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful**

**nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those**

**were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get**

**Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never**

**gotten over my mom.**

"Poor Charlie." Sighed Esme, be motherly as always.

**It made me uncomfortable.**

"It would me, too, knowing my father never got over my Ma, thankfully, from what I can remember, they were doing good." Jasper drawled, even though it was long ago he was in Texas.

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I**

**donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit — and headed out**

**into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I**

**reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door,**

**and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I**

**missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my**

**truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled**

**around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously**

**cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco,**

**gasoline, and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly,**

Rosalie winced.

**roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to**

**have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The**

**school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that**

**it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School,**

**made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with marooncolored**

**bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at**

**first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where**

**were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door**

**reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits,**

**but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain**

**like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a**

**little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the**

**door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a**

**little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet,**

**notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew**

**everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The**

**room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers**

**and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the**

**counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing**

**glasses.**

"Hey, Eddie its your girlfriend!" Emmett laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Emmett..." Warned Esme.

**She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel**

**overdressed.**

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her**

**eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty**

**ex-wife, come home at last.**

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents**

**on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule**

**right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to**

**show me.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the**

**map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at**

**the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it**

**here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove**

**around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the**

**cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few**

**lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District.**

**It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The**

**nicest car here was a shiny Volvo,**

"Eddies car!" Emmett said.

"We'll probably be in this!" Emmett added happily.

We all rolled our eyes.

**and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon**

**as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't**

**have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed**

**everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge**

**breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me.**

"Hopefully," Emmett whispered what he imagined as dramatic, but was anything but.

**I**

**finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded**

**with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black**

**"3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing**

**gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried**

**holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door**

**to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two**

**girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair.**

**At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate**

**identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not**

**an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red. But at least he**

**sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was**

**harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they**

**managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It**

**was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read**

**everything.**

"Strange.." I said, it was for a girl that age.

**That was comforting… and boring. I wondered if my mom would**

**send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating. I went**

**through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and**

**hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"Eric Yorkie..." Rosalie said in disgust.

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club**

**type.**

"Defiantly." Alice agreed

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely overhelpful.**

**"I'm Eric," he added.**

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could**

**have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I**

**hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

Emmett laughed. It was getting annoying.

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

"Duh." Alice groaned.

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a**

**sense of humor didn't mix. A few months of this and I'd forget how to use**

**sarcasm.**

Emmett laughed at this. Again. I was tempted to punch him.

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric**

**walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some**

**other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

"Don't they always." Rosalie muttered.

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry**

**teacher, Mr. Varner,**

"God, I hate him, he always tries to catch me out. No such luck 'cause i'm super Emmett!" Bellowed Emmett who happened to be near my ear. if I wasn't a vampire I would swear he burst my ear drum. I glared at him in warning.

"Lighten up Eddie!" Emmett said. _You need to get laid. Badly. _Emmett thought. Stupid sex addict. I hoped it was the last time someone got changed, drunk.

**Who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject**

**he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and**

**introduce myself. I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the**

**way to my seat.**

Emmett laughed, once again.

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There**

**was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves**

"Ooohhh, she must be scary!" Said Emmett in a ghosts voice.

**And**

**ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but**

**mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the**

**cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four**

**inches, but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our**

**heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled**

**about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced**

**to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed**

**impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved**

**at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven**

**curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as**

**possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and**

**they weren't eating, **

"Sounds like us. She notices alot," Jasper worried,

"Don't worry Jass, I see the book future... and the real future..." Alice's eye twinkled but when i tried to read her mind she was singing 'I kissed a girl'. She knew I hated Katy Perry.

**Though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of**

**them. **

"Yay! us!" cheered Emmett, repeating Jasper.

**They weren't gawking at me,**

"As if!" laughed Rosalie

**unlike most of the other students, so it was**

**safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of**

**eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a**

**serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"ME!" shouted Emmett.

**Another was taller, leaner, but still**

**muscular, and honey blond.**

"Jasper!" said Emmett.

**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze colored**

**hair.**

"Edward!" said Emmett.

At least she didn't call me ginger. I. was. not. Ginger.

**He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be**

**in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

Me and Jasper shared a look and Alice rolled her eyes.

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure,**

**the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind**

**that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the**

**same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.**

"Well, at least she has a _little _taste." said Rosalie.

**The**

**short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a**

**deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. **

"Alice!" said Emmett.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike.**

**"**Shes noticing too much.." Said Rosalie.

"It turns out fine, more than fine." says Alice, joyfully, not being dettered my Rosalies mood.

**Every one of them was chalky pale, the**

**palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino.**

**They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark**

**shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows.**

"It will be fine..." Alice said before we could say anything.

**As if they were all**

**suffering from a sleepless night,**

"Well, we are, several infact." Laughed Emmett.

**or almost done recovering from a broken nose.**

"Not likely." Of course, Emmett said.

**Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly,**

**inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps**

**on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as**

**the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful.**

"Me, obviousily!" Sang Emmett in a bad American accent.

**"— maybe**

**the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy."**

"I'm better than Eddie." Pouted Emmett.

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other**

**students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched,**

**the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked**

**away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed**

**at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back**

**door, faster than I would have thought possible.**

"You should be more carful.." Chided Carsille.

"Sorry." We all mumbled.

**"My eyes darted back to the**

**others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are **_**they**_**?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd**

**forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from**

**my tone — suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the**

**youngest, perhaps.**

"Edward!" Emmett said, for once using my real name.

**He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and**

**then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of**

**embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face**

**held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked**

**up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

I laughed.

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who**

**left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She**

**said this under her breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy,**

**"**You've got another stalker Eddie." Said Emmett, was again using his ridiculous nickname for me.

"Stop calling me Eddie!" I growled.

**Who was looking at his tray now,**

**picking a bagel to pieces with long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very**

**quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. The other three still looked away, and**

**yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them.**

Alice rolled her eyes, stopping any of us speaking our worries.

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But**

**maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that**

**my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls**

**named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though —**

**Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her**

**voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.**

**But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause**

**gossip.**

"Everywhere we go we do. We're just that HAWT!" Giggled Emmett in his fake, american, teenager accent. It also happened to be female.

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties.**

**They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes —**

**and they're foster children."**

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs.**

**Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that,**

**when they're so young and everything." **

Esme smiled, already likeing this 'Bella'.

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't**

**like the doctor and his wife for some reason. **

Esme throwned.

"Shes just jelous." Said Alice.

**With the glances she was throwing**

**at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy. **

"See."

**"I think that**

**Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their**

**kindness.**

Esme looked sad.

"It looks as if Bella doesn't feel that way.." I said to Esme, at that she smiled again.

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table**

**where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them**

**on one of my summers here.**

"Like I said, we're just that HAWT!" Emmett again said in his accent.

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival**

**like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they**

**were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here,**

**and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my**

**gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly**

**away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

Esme throwned at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him**

**from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking like**

**the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked**

**down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't**

**date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She**

**sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

I chuckled this time.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned**

**away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"I probably was."

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were**

**noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The**

**one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been**

**sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my**

**new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela,**

**had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence.**

**She was shy, too.**

"She is very shy, one of the kindest minds I've ever read, she would be a good friend." I said.

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table**

**exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the**

**tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen**

**by his unusual hair, sitting next to that single open seat.**

**"**Poor girl, having to sit next to me for the whole year, she will be very unsettled." I said.

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip**

**signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went**

**rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest**

**expression on his face — it was hostile, furious.**

"Edward! Your scaring her!" Said Esme angrily at me.

**I looked away quickly, shocked,**

**going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself**

**on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black — coal black.**

**"**You must be thristy," said Carsille. _'you need to hunt more, especialy when she comes.' _ He continued in his thoughts.

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about**

**introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no**

**choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my**

**eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd**

**given me.**

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his**

**posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting**

**on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something**

**bad. Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of**

**my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over**

**my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention**

**to the teacher.**

"Defiantly thirsty." Said Carsille.

"You should be nicer to her, when you really meet her don't do that." Chided Esme. I nodded. I didn't want to scare her, it already seemed as if she hated forks.

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already**

**studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair**

**at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff**

**position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see**

**his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his**

**pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed.**

"Be careful Edward, humans can't do that." Carlisle said, concerned.

**He had the long sleeves of his white shirt**

**pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular**

**beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly**

**brother.**

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was**

**finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It**

**never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. What was**

**wrong with him? Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on**

**Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me**

**again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking**

**against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**

"You'd think after her thinking that you would be nicer." Frowned Esme. I looked down, ashamed, even if it was in a book. From what wrote on the note, it would happen.

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was**

**out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back**

**to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

**"**Way to stay inconspicious. Dumb-ass." grumbled Rosalie. I just rolled my eyes.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair.**

**I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me,**

**for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was hardwired to**

**my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled**

**into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I**

**smelled bad.**

Emmett laughed.

"Neither did Eddie-boy here, infact he thought you smelt good!" Emmett said to the book.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a**

**coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the**

**conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten,**

**so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class**

**also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen**

**with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't**

**Edward Cullen's usual behavior.**

"Good." said Esme, now in a bad mood.

**I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing**

**room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was**

**friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress**

**down for today's class. At home, only two years of PE. were required. Here, P.E.**

**was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how**

**many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly**

**nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork.**

**The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my**

**arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back**

**out.**

"Why?" asked Emmett, confused.

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognized again that tousled**

**bronze hair.**

Not ginger.

**He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance.**

"He did, believe me." laughed Emmett.

**I stood pressed**

**against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of**

**the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time —**

**any other time.**

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else,**

**something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his**

**face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that**

**this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room,**

**rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who**

**came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked**

**out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at**

**me — his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes**

**"**Edward." Growled Esme.

**For an**

**instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only**

**lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to**

**the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's**

**impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel**

**without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her**

**the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a**

**haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat**

**inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold**

**enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I**

**headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"That poor girl. I'm angry at you Edward, that was mean." said Esme. I bowed my head down and mumbled "Sorry."

"Anyway, who wants to read next?" Asked Esme, seemingly already recorvered from her bad mood.

"ME!" screached Emmett, Esme gave him the book.


	3. AN! Sorry Dx

D: Im an idiot. As is my pc. Anyway, So I was halfway thought my story (impossible) and had edited and added to Volturi. I also had a half a one shot and an other story on my pc. Well, I deleted my account on my pc, but clicked 'save files'. Cos it took so long I switched user, and when I logged on my new acc it hadnt saved files. :'(  
I was also peed off cos i clicked 'cancel' cos i have this tool bar with loads of sites and books im reading. It didnt cancel ORsave my files. Luckily, On my iPod I have my story 'imposible' on. Thought it is missing a couple of paragraphs I put on there. But I also had a file called 'future chapters' with scenes already wrote for impossible on. So... Im kinda screwed and i'll take longer to update. Sorry xx

OH AND IT DELETED 'CULLENS READ TWILIGHT'! ¬.¬ SORRY!


End file.
